kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Keroro
For the series, see Keroro Gunso. For other uses, see . | voiced by = , , , , , , (Season 1), (Season 2 - Onwards), , , | wordplay = K66 | alias = Keron Star | age = Over 10500 | gender = Male | species = Keronian | born = December 9 | occupation = Keron Army Soldier (Sergeant) }} is the main protagonist of Mine Yoshizaki's Keroro Gunso series. Keroro is a and the leader of the Keroro Platoon. Character Keroro is a sergeant in the Keron Army army of Planet Keron, and the leader of the Keroro Platoon (ARMPIT Platoon in the Funimation dub). His self-introduction is . Statistics His blood type is O. Kumiko Watanabe has stated that she played Keroro as someone who was about 45 years old. Keroro described himself to be a child when Nintendo started selling the Game & Watch systems , which would place him somewhere between his late 20's and early 30's. However, since Keroro knew Angol Mois since she was a young child, and was already an adult at this point, this would make Keroro at least 500 years old, though he is portrayed to be older than she is. Alternatively, he might be around the same age as Pururu (which would be around 40), since they have known each other since childhood. According to Manga Volume 25, he is 10500-years-old. His body fat percentage is 30% . He is 55.5 centimeters tall (1.8 ft) and weighs 5.555 kilograms. Appearance Keroro is an adult Keronian with green skin and a yellow star on his belly. The star insignia on his hat is red. Whenever Keroro is caught in an explosion he is seen with a large comical black afro (for comedic effect and actual headgear in some cases) which is a call to the anime's first ending sequence "Afro Sergeant". It has become a running gag throughout the series and even spans to the other members of the platoon. Later on in the series we see that Keroro's mother has hair that closely resembles his afro in shape and color, so whether the afro is an homage to his mother or not is purely speculation. He has a talent for dress-up and disguises (if you could call it a talent), and is seen throughout the series with different wigs and costumes in attempts to impersonate character archetypes for various schemes, and even utilizes Pekoponian Suits in order to blend in outside the house. He is never seen with eyebrows (outside of comedic effect and dramatic scenarios) and (in the Funmation dub at least) has stated that he used to have them but years before he met the Pekoponians he wanted to toughen himself up so he cut them off. Hobbies Keroro's hobbies include reading manga, building Gundam models, and watching television. Among his favorite animes and mangas are Baron Frog, Captain Geroro, and Captain Gerlock. However, above everything else, he is especially enthusiastic about the creation and compilation of Gunpla (Gundam plastic models), possessing numerous models in his room and a gunpla display room in the secret base. Curiously, in the anime, various models of racing cars can be seen among his plastic model collection (Episode 27, 51 and others), but Keroro has never been shown playing or talking about them. Involuntary action Whenever Keroro sees a banana peel on the ground he steps on it without fail, as it is apparently his devout wish to entertain the masses. In the FUNimation dub, the narrator says he does this because he has an acute case of Hilarity-itis. On episode 154, he still slips on the banana peel, even though he did not see it. Luckily because of this, he saves the world. Strengths Because of his everyday life as the house cleaner in the Hinata household, Keroro is an exceptional cleaner and curler. He became a natural at curling because of all the excessive sweeping Natsumi made him do. Though Keroro often displays no combat prowess whatsoever, he was responsible for the scar across Giroro's eye, and in the "Birthday Blitz" encounter in the manga, Keroro easily took out Tamama with a jump kick and snuck up to Kururu, locking his arm up in a hold and threatening to break it. If Keroro is exposed to an environment with high humidity, he will slip into a state of mind where he is his former self from "Back Then". During which, he will actually act as a more competent captain, issuing Natsumi's restrain and going forth with the invasion of Earth. In the anime, Keroro of back then has the power to throw energy balls. The only things that can free him from this mania is either Fuyuki's rage, or an attack by a Nyororo. Keroro also gains a burst of energy whenever he eats Starfruit, which, according to Kururu, has many qualities of Keronian medicine. Weaknesses According to the anime in episode 123, Keroro's biggest fear is his own father. His others fears are broken Gundam models, the invasion timer running out, and overstocking the Valentines candy (according to the fact that Keroro freaks out when he sees these items in ep 123). Keroro is easily manipulated by the people he cares about; Fuyuki is able to get him to drop everything he's doing with just a few simple guilt-trip words such as, "But aren't we friends?!". In addition he has a tendency to purposely slip on banana peels, due to his actor personality. He also has a fear of banana slug aliens (as shown in episode 69). Keroro is also a drooling otaku for all things Gunpla, which is by far his biggest weakness. Along with the other members of the Keroro Platoon, Keroro is afraid of the Butt Firecracker (ケツ爆竹), and he will clutch his butt tightly whenever he is mentioned. Speech Mannerisms Keroro mostly speaks in the first person. He refers to himself as in Japanese. Keroro usually ends his sentences with , which roughly translates to 'that is it' and is a standard military sentence ending. Keroro says a repeating when resonating. Whenever Keroro is scheming, he emits a raspy or . In the Funimation dub, he usually uses "frog" in the place of profanity along with some of his platoon members; for example, "What the frog" or "Oh my frog" have been used frequently. Childhood For More Information see 'Chibi Keroro'' Long ago on Planet Keron, Giroro, Pururu, and Zeroro were the childhood "best friends" of Keroro. Keroro had a "Go to the place where one is told not to go, and enter the place where one is told not to enter" way of life, which often led the four friends on numerous, often dangerous, adventures. Inspired by his father, a famed war veteran, Keroro set his sights toward becoming a soldier. He would often wear a fake Keron star on his chest, hopeful of becoming a captain. Like many Keronian children, Keroro spent much of his youth in military school. Life with the Hinata family Keroro lurked in the Hinata household until he was discovered by Natsumi and Fuyuki, after which he was captured. With the Kero Ball, his weapon, taken from him and his army having abandoned him, Keroro easily (almost, maybe, too easily) surrendered, and immediately became Fuyuki's friend. Dislikes Keroro hates the sound of Styrofoam rubbing together and people who hate Gunpla. He also hates it when Natsumi harms him or gets angry at him. That is, of course, understandable. Like almost all other Keronians, he hates Nyororos. Relationships Keroro's Father Keroro has both a fear and an admiration for his father. His father is noted as a famous Keronian Soldier, and Keroro strives to be like him. Whenever he is mentioned Keroro will do whatever he can to try and make his father proud of him, and he holds great joy when he does mention how proud of him he is. Keroro's Mother Keroro loves his mother dearly as well. He doesn't seem to be afraid of her, and despite constantly telling her not to worry about him, he secretly appreciates it. When Aki was in charge of the invasion of Pekopon, he cried after getting mentally scolded by her and when his mother (actually Natsumi) started spanking him he seemed quite shocked. It is also hinted that his mother spoiled him rotten. Keroro's Grandfather While their interaction isn't quiet clear. When Keroro was younger he would listen to his grandfather's stories about Nontruma and how fearsome they were. Fuyuki Hinata Upon their first meeting, Fuyuki took an interest in Keroro. They eventually bonded, Fuyuki becoming Keroro's partner and he often stays and helps Keroro, sometimes unwillingly. Keroro also appears to worry about him greatly, and whenever he is in danger Keroro will instantly go to rescue him. Natsumi Hinata Natsumi seemingly enjoys being mean to Keroro, physically abusing him and calling him Bokegaeru in place of his name, whether or not they are fighting. They show an intense rivalry similar to that of a brother and sister. A brother and sister where the sister mercilessly dominates the brother and strikes fear into his heart for fun. Natsumi does care about Keroro, however, as evidenced. Aki Hinata Aki showed an admiration for Keroro, and was inspired by their look for an idea of a new manga. She now considers Keroro and the rest of the Platoon them as part of her family. She treats him much kinder then Natsumi, and she enjoys all the wacky adventures he may put her through. And when she was younger, she appeared to like Keroro and conjured whether or not she should act like Fuyuki and stay with Keroro. Dororo/Zeroro, Giroro, and Pururu Dororo and Giroro have been friends with Keroro since childhood. Keroro often led the two on adventures and playdates, as well as getting into trouble, especially when he exploited Dororo (Zeroro at the time). Pururu later joined their group, they have since remained together until adulthood when they separated. Keroro developed a crush on Pururu after they met again. Tamama Tamama has a huge crush on the Sergeant, affectionately calling him "Gunsou-san" ( Mr. Sergeant Sir in the Funimation dub). Keroro, however, remains almost 100% unaware of his crush on him. Tamama often goes to extremes to try and earn his affections, despite this, Keroro considers him a faithful subordinate and friend. There is one instance where Keroro might get it that Tamama loves him in "episode 293" when he reads a fan letter saying that Tamama loving Keroro is perverted. Although Tamama has a huge crush on Keroro, Keroro doesn't really see it that way, only seeing Tamama as a close friend and one of his greatest supporters. Although Keroro doesn't like Tamama, there was a moment in episode 105b where Keroro and Tamama were in love. Kururu While Keroro and Kururu don't appear to see each other as friends they appear to be very close to each other either way. Kururu usually goes along with Keroro's scatterbrained plans and he will create the inventions no questions asked. Kururu also tends to treat him with respect as in the episode where he messed with everyone's items he gave Keroro a super rare Gundam model. Keroro even goes as far as singing a song about how great Kururu is in the Funimation dub of the episode. Angol Mois When Mois was younger, she and Keroro played together. After they meet again in Pekopon, Mois started to call Keroro "Oji-sama" (Uncle) as a result of their bond. She remains in the platoon, serving as a general maid and secretary to the Platoon. She also harbors romantic feelings for Keroro, however he does not return these feelings and seems to be completely unaware of them, nonetheless he cares for her as much as he does the rest of his friends. However, there were hints in the series that Keroro might have a feelings for Mois such as when he affectionately kissed Mois in episode 266A. Kana In episode 304, Keroro met her when his hat blew away from the wind while Keroro was doing laundry. Kitten found the hat and gave it to Kana. Keroro asked her for his hat, but Kana didn't want to. Later, Keroro returned to her house to ask again. Kana then promised to give his hat back before she moves away. But the next day, two boys took it from her at school and told Keroro, Fuyuki, and Natsumi. They went out to find it. They found the two boys and they told Kana that the hat had a hole. Later Kana told Keroro that she will fix it for him. Before she left she promised she would never forget Keroro, and the same for Keroro. Calling Keroro Pekoponian suits Robotic suits used by Keroro to blend in with Earth's population. However, his face is left uncovered. If questioned about it, he claims that his face is a mask. In the manga, there's a limited number of variations and all of them are named, while in the anime new models constantly appear without any introduction, although there are a few exceptions. Pekoponian Suit Mk-I A suit modeled on a officer worker. Unlike the later models, which were produced by Kururu, this one came from Tamama. Pekoponian Suit Mk-III A muscular suit that keeps the colors and personal mark of a Keronian in spite of its human shape. In the anime, it's eventually confused with a super hero suit when Keroro accidentally gets in the way of a thief. Pekoponian Suit Mk-IV Bear Killer The Pekoponian Suit Mk-IV Bear Killer( ) is a clunky armored combat suit used by Keroro in the manga to fight against a bear prepared by Kururu. However, once it falls on its back, it can't get up anymore. Specialized Battle Pekoponian Suit Mk-V The Specialized Battle Pekoponian Suit Mk-V( ) is a new combat suit Keroro uses in New Year's Day, while believing that Earth had been invaded by other aliens. It's supposedly powerful, but never showed its power. Pekoponian Suit Mk-VI A modified version of the original Pekoponian Suit, but in casual clothes. It's designed to have no presence and assimilate into the background. However, the user's head still stands out, making it a failure. Although it appears in the anime, the description of its name and abilities are omitted. Pekoponian Suit (First Dangal Type) Anime-exclusive suit. It was made for a cosplay competition, resembling a human sized version of the Dangal, with its head replaced by Keroro's. It comes with a helmet that can completely cover Keroro's face, unlike other Pekoponian suits. Although it carries beam saber hilts, they're only props unusable for combat. Ultimate Pekoponian Suit Anime-exclusive suit. It's the original Pekoponian Suit Mk-I with the "Ultimate In-Character Device" attached to it. The appearance is the same, aside from a small display on its back, which describes its current role. While wearing this suit, Keroro forgets his own identity, acting completely in-character as a 24 years old Pekoponian office worker. He even believed that his face was just a mask that somehow had gotten stuck. Removal from the suit immediately restores Keroro's memories and personality. Pekoponian Suit (Housewife Type) Anime-exclusive suit. It resembles a short and overweight middle aged woman. Costumes and Transformations Afro Sergeant Keroro in an afro wig, funky disco clothing complete with fringes and glitter. He ends his sentences in "Me-ow!" and is a victim to uncontrollable dancing. This is parody of Dance Man, who in turn wrote the theme song, Afro Sergeant. Keroro also inexplicably wears his afro whenever he becomes burnt. "Super" Keroro Keroro's helmet changes as a parody of Son Goku's super saiyan or Sonic's super form. If this form changes his power level or not is unknown, however it does allow him to move 4 times his normal speed as well as give him flight abilities. He first used it in the manga to rescue Tamama from "Dark Momoka" when both character's first officially debut. Chibi Keroro Young Keroro appears many times, such as in Chibi Kero: Secret of the Kero Ball!? and the ending sequence for Spinning, Turning, Once Around. Keroro from "Back Then" :( Anokoro Keroro) Keroro's body becomes glossy when the humidity of the environment has reached a level higher than that of Keron. "Back then" is the time when Keroro still lived in Planet Keron. His combat, power, and intelligence increase threefold, as evidenced by Keroro's ability to take down Natsumi with but a whisper into her ear. However, because of his strengthened biological reaction, it is easy for him to be discovered by hostile space aliens such as Viper and Nyororo (Sucks the moisture out of him). His speaking style also changes during this form. In Part B of Episode 127 of the anime, parodies of Ultimate Muscle and Mobile Fighter G Gundam are seen when Keroro enters this stage. Space Junji :( Uchuu Junji) Keroro takes this "Junji Form" when telling scary ghost stories. He even dons his mustache. Full Armor Keroro :( Furu Āmā Keroro) When Keroro enters this stage Keroro Gunso Episode 43-B, his whole body is heavily equipped. He transforms into this stage by pressing the star on his forehead. However, its only weak point (which Giroro immediately exploits) is the head, which is completely bare. The sequence this form is used in is a reference to Gundam NT-1 "Alex" of Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket, as the weapons seen on the armor resemble those of Kämpfer. :See also: FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type Captain Keroro A younger Keroro appears as the new leader of the Garuru Platoon, . In the manga, this Keroro is a clone of the original Keroro but in anime, he is brainwashed by Garuru. In both, he wears Char Aznable's helmet in place of the original ones and becomes more sinister than before, willing to kill both Fuyuki and Natsumi when the Garuru Platoon tried to invade Earth in place of Keroro Platoon. In the anime, he returned back to normal after briefly regressed to his juvenile state and return to his normal appearances. Keroshiki Soldier :( ) Kerokko Aozora :( Aozora Kerokko) During summer, Keroro joins a contest at Doinaka beach. Fake Nemo :( Nemo modoki) Keroro Kaiser Z :( Keroro Kaizā Z) Keroro Gunso 24|B}}|Episode 24-B A parody of Mazinkaiser and Mazinger z. Fake Chigusa Tsukikage :( Tsukikage Chigusa modoki) Keroro Gunso 29|A}}|Episode 29-A Captain James Hook :( Jeimuzu Fukku Senchou) Fake Char Aznable :( Shaa Azunaburu modoki) Keroro Gunso episode 30 Match Girl :( ) Some of Keroro's imagination when he can't sell any sweet potato dangos (ikinari dangos). It is from the story of the Little Match Girl. Kosuke Kindaichi Keroro Gunso Episode 54-A General Keroro :( Keroro Shogun) Madame Kero :( O-kero fujin) Keroro claims to be a tennis master when dressed like this, acting like a wannabe high class girl. He's actually cosplaying as Reika Ryūzaki, the Madame Butterfly from Aim for the Ace!, including carrying her R.R. initials in his racket.Keroro Gunso Episode 56-A Kerohachi Kerono :( Kerono Kerohachi) Keroro Gunso Episode 63-A Boss :( Bosu) Keroro Gunso Episode 65-A Meroro ( Meroro) The disguise used by Keroro to infiltrate Dark Keroro's forces. He acts like a stereotypical foreigner in love with Japanese culture, and claimed to love sukiyaki, sushi and Gunpla... or tempura.Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 3: Great Sky Adventure de arimasu! Kerokko :( Kerokko)Keroro Gunso Episode 66 Galaxy Group Grunt When Mutsumi sent Fubuki Sakuragasaki to face Keroro in an Arcade Game challenge with Earth's fate on the line, he also changed Keroro into this form, which mimics the appearance of low ranking members of the antagonists of Arcade Gamer Fubuki to hide Keroro's true form. Dragon Keroro During the fourth movie, Shion turns Keroro into a green dragon. The upper part of his head is darker green with two straight horns, a yellow crest with a red star symbol, and yellow flaps like the ones Keroro has in Keronian form. He has an crooked yellow star symbol. When he first turned into a dragon and lost his mind, he was able to defeat the entire platoon singed-handed. He can produce blasts of fire which he calls Keroro Fire, project a star-shaped force field, and can pull out random items like a hammer with the insignia of France. Dragon Keroro is also seen in episode 356. In the manga, Keroro gains the ability to transform into this form thanks to the power of the Keron Star. This transformation is named Warrior Style in the manga, following a similar nomenclature to Shin Keroro's Style changes. Keroro first activated the form thanks to extreme humidity, which led to a partial transformation, and Fuyuki being in danger, completing it. Afterwards, he managed to activate it again by slipping on a banana peel and hitting his head, which seemed to make him more focused temporarily. He fought Black★Star but ultimately lost. Keroro still can't take the form at will under usual conditions, although he can do so with the help of Myou Kaneami's ability to awaken hidden powers. Akira Akira introduces himself as a singing dancing idol invader, part of Operation group. However, he's actually an android remote controlled by Keroro. Kururu researched tastes of Pekoponian girls and created 5 androids that fit their preferences. Keroro controls Akira using the Invasion Substitute System through a special control room and full body suit hidden inside the Keroro Platoon Headquarters. Runaway Keroro Runaway Keroro is the name given to Keroro under the control of MyouKeroro Gunso Volume 23 Back Cover. He first appears in Chapter 189, after Myou comes over to visit, along with Tomosu Hinohara. He appears to be very rebellious, having defeated Natsumi, and is extremely insane. He was also released as a charm with the ordering of Volume 23. Friend Keroro Also known as Keroro Girl Type. The female human form taken by Keroro due to the effects of a mysterious substance known as Sandstar. Aside from physical appearance, voice and personality also change. Her voice actress in the Kemono Friends mobile game was Kanae Itō. Unlike other platoon members, Keroro's speech style remains the same, but she shows off her domestic skills without laziness and aspires to be an exemplary female soldier. Handsome Keroro In the Handsome Keroro Gunso Invasion Operation, a collaboration with the Smiral merchandising label, the Keroro platoon become handsome men due to an invention created by Kururu in order to become popular with girls to obtain more invasion funds. Etymology Keroro's name comes from "gero" (ゲロ), the Japanese onomatopoeia for ribbit. Trivia *In 10 years, if Keroro goes without shaving, he will grow a white beard. (episode 234-b) *Keroro might be a great dancer. He says he had mastered "Dance Dance Revolution". *Keroro has also stated that he is really good at riddles. He says that he won the 556th Space Riddle Tournament. (Episode 95) *Keroro (possible along with Tamama) might have something uprising under their hats. In episode 316 when Momoka switched souls with the Sergeant, Keroro's hat fell off and Momoka was surprised to see what Keroro looked like without the hat. * In the 7th volume of the manga, you can see Keroro without his hat for it had burnt off, but his head is too charred to see it clearly. *He seems to like the color pink since whenever he wears his pajamas, it's always pink. *He can play soccer really well, even taking it to extreme lengths by cheating his way to victory. *In the manga, he has to wear a "Power Limiter" during the monsoon season because Keroro becomes crazy due to the high humidity level. (Volume 9) *His name was Jan Keroodo Sukaarento Azunaburu Third ZZZ Gunsou for a brief time. *Keroro likes Macintosh. *He can roll up into a perfect ball and can attain high speeds while in this form. (episode 2),but he wasn't seen doing it ever since that episode. *Keroro, along with Dororo and Giroro, won 1st place in Kerorobics Dancing. *He can apparently shoot eyebeams. (Volume 15 encounter 122) *Despite small controversy, Keroro does not smoke at all, even though he is seen with a cigar in his mouth a few times. It is never lit and is used to make Keroro look more professional. *Aside from a slight crush on Pururu, Keroro has a crush on Sumomo. *In most of Season 1, Keroro (and some other frogs) had a whole different appearance than their current appearance. Their pupils were almost as big as their sclera (white part of the eye), their mouths was wider, their tails were pointy, and their hats were flopped down. *Keroro is shorter then Giroro, who is 2.2 ft tall. *Keroro appears to be a very loving father figure as he treated both Kiruru. and Babubu extremely well. He took great care of them, trusted them with his precious gundam and even fought to keep them with him. * Keroro pours canned coffee over the pages of old Shonen Alpha that he's going to throw away to prevent people from taking them and reading them. Keroro's Name in Different Languages References See Also * Fuyuki Hinata * Natsumi Hinata * Angol Mois * Pururu * Captain Geroro * Shin Keroro * Chibi Keroro External Links * * * Keroro on TF.Wiki Category:Characters Category:Keronians Category:Male Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Keron Army Category:Keroro Flash Series Category:Game Characters Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Keroro Gunso Shorts Category:Aliens Category:Partner Category:Parent Category:Keroro Category:Fuyuki Category:Singers Category:Main characters Category:Immortals